HxH SeRiEs
by AXJ666
Summary: Hannah is diagnosed with minor cancer while Hiro has just finished his brain hemorrhage surgery, coincidentally, they both end up in the same room in the same hospital and in each interaction, conversation, and even eye contact(s)...there love for each other grew.Will Hannah survive her cancer? Will Hiro still be there for Hannah? Let's See
1. Blue Daffodils

**Blue Daffodils by: AXJ666 青水仙 投稿者： AXJ666**

**An Melancholy Story HXH SERIES-Series 1**

Chapter 1

"レディースの皆様、我々はまもなく着陸します... Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing shortly", the flight attendant announced, I was flying from Scotland to meet my distant relatives but the flights there were messed up so I had to transfer to Tokyo (Narita) and then go home in San Francisco specifically San Fransokyo, "Mint honey?" my mother asked, "Yes mom, I would love one" I responded with my dry lips, gosh this plane is so fucking cold and dry…Japanese people...my mother popped out an mint and handed it to me, I gently received it and dropped it in my mouth, "Hmmm, this is so good! Where did you get it?"I asked with delight, "At the Japanese shops, they sure have interesting things" she whispered loudly, and then she smiled and went back to her personal TV screen, watching, "The End of Maximums" weird, but hey am too, I do not want to be a hypocrite. "ご列席の皆様には、調製されてください、私たちは今着陸しようとしている, Ladies and Gentlemen, please be prepared, we are now going to land" the intercom sounded, finally! _Home!_ I started to feel the plane to descend, I grasped the hand rest, my ears started to pop, but the mint adjusted my ear pressure, my mom grabbed my hand, "It is going to be okay sweetie" she cooed, I took a deep dry breath. I looked out the window, I saw small cars, houses, and more, the plane lowered quickly, I looked up at the screen, it switched to "Landing Camera" I could see the runway ahead. (Time Skip~~~~~4 hours) _Ahhhhh_, home! I face slammed my bed and rested, "Hannah! Make sure you get your stuff back in before dinner" my dad shouted, what!? Fuck off dad! I need sleep beyoch ok bitch, _listen you fucker_, my sleep, is important ok! *tears starts to form in eye* I DON'T DESERVE THIS, then tired from exhaustion and sass, I drifted to sleep, _hahaha _a voice cracked _hehehe, it's time Hannah, for your _ New Membership for One Month of FREE Starbucks, Unlimited Netflix and these Free Pair of Uggs!, "What the what!? Am not a typical white girl! Though I would love that Netflix though" I said shouted back at the voice, _umm well, fuck! This is awkward…. So how's life?_ The voice sounded, "Well… pretty okay creepy voice" I mumbled, HANNAH! A voiced yelled, I gasped and woke up quicker than a snap of a finger, my dad was there, "Hannah, for god's sake, I have told you to put your stuff away *sigh* whatever, just make sure! You have ten minutes!" he ordered, "Yes! Of course" I answered groggily, I decided to do it right away so I didn't have to stress out, (Time Skip~~~~~30 minutes) Yep! All done, "Hannah get yo ass out there! Is time fo' dinner! hehehe" my stupid wannabe brother who wants to be a rapper but instead makes his dumb self look as if he has Schizophrenia, I went out took an deep breath and rushed to the table, "Hi sweetie!, had a good sleep?" both of my parents said at the same time, "Yes!, yes I did….you?" I responded, "Oh honey, me and your dad had a wonderful rest" mom said, "Hannah! Are you ready for school sweets" dad nicely asked, and at the same time mother put down the dinner, "¡Excited!" I grumbled, I ate a little bit of the dinner, Roasted Lemon Rosemary Lamb and Roasted Seasoned Potatoes, "Well honey, you can ummm stay home a little bit more" dad asked, "Oh no it's ok, edu-c-cation matters" I slowly speaked, I ate more and sipped some coke, Ahhh 'murican food, not like a fucking Scottish food, I mean Haggis?! _Ewwwww _(Haggis is an traditional Scottish food, stuffed sheep stomach going in your stomach…let that sink in) simi ga si centipede in the jägerrr** (**Time Skip~~~~~~10 Minutes) I fell into my bed and then stayed still, then went up, went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, cleanse my face, went *cough, cough* go number 1, and set my alarm clock and slept deeply. *Beep, Beep, Beep*, I pushed the off button and moaned, I stood up groggily and walked to the bathroom like an 100 year old elder, brushed my teeth, took an "bathroom break" and walked in the shower, I turned on the handles to boiling hot and grumbled, I lathered my hair with Rejuvenating Cherry Blossom Ginseng Shampoo and body washed with Ivory Lavender Scented Body Wash, my grogginess floated away, I washed my whole self, walked out, then all of an sudden I slipped and hit my head on the toilet really hard and everything faded out, but the real thing was the pain, "Ahhhouch!" I screamed, mom and dad came rushing, when their eyes met me, they gasp, screamed, and rushed to help me~*~*~*~ Everything reappeared, I was in a hospital, my head choked with bandages, I was in a white room, it was cold, a nurse came up to me and smile, "Good Morning Sugar, are you hungry?" she softly said, my mind was rushing with thoughts, I felt hyper, choked with unnecessary thoughts, "Ahhh…ahhh I wo-ou-uld wa-aant two-,", "Don't worry honey, Hannah right?" she politely interrupted, I nodded my head, "Oh yes, I appears you have fallen on your head and well...how do I say this, umm….you have terminal brain cancer, the pressure the impact caused a blood clot, making brain activate toxins..Causing cancer, there is a cure but you know, I am so sorry", she softly said, I stood in awe, my headaches worsen due to the more stress, "Ouch, ugh...Do you have any headache medicine?" I asked, "Well yes, that's why I came here sugar" she said, she is such a nice nurse, "Also, you lost your ability to say such things of humor, like jokes, cursing, and more, am so sorry" she cooed, "It's ok, things happen" I mumbled, she handed me the pills, I swallowed them fast, and stood there, the nice nurse nodded her head and left, I looked out the window, the beautiful trees sweeping and happy children laughing and a tear ran down my cheek,.(Time Skip~~~~~20 minutes) My parents rushed through the door and hugged me tight, mom cried and dad hugged real tight, I shrugged to tell them _ok let go now_, mom touched my cheek. "Are you ok baby?! You must be devastated-," she cried, then choked and cried, my dad patted her back, and gave me a look that said_ My beautiful baby has cancer, cancer….Why would god do this to my daughter _a tear slowly ran down his cheek, "It's going to be ok mom and dad….but about the cure-,", mom cries worsened, "Hannah, am not going to let the doctors give up, those stupid doctors! There is a cure sweetheart…let's just let the world decide" he stated, everywhere surrounding my flesh, was melancholy, seriously, the situation is dark as ebony. After all the parent depression, etc, they left, it was required, "Bye Sugar! Don't worry, the doctors said your life wasn't precisely coming to death" mother sniffed, dad waved bye and they disappeared. I turned on the TV, _Today's news include that Ebola in the USA is very unlikely, while in Planets Section, it rains DIAMONDS in Uranus._ I got tired and drifted to my slumber.

_Chapter 2_

I woke up at a wake-up alarm, I nurse came in, she turned it off and smiled, this nurse was different, or it is it my brain…no? "Good Morning am your new nurse, Heather, and Hannah right?" she asked, I nodded my head, phew is wasn't my brain , "Well nice to meet you, your breakfast menu will coming shortly, in the meaning of time, you can fresh up" she exclaimed, "Umm, when will I discharge from this hospital?" I asked, "Not until your cancer is cured" she inquired, then she gave me an pitiful smile and left with an bye, I stood up and walked to the bathroom then what came to was the only thing bothering me was the minor headache but the most irritating thing was the taunting flashback of my incident I had in the bathroom; I washed my face went to the sink brushed my teeth, luckily my parents brought my bathroom goodies here so no cheap hospital amenities, I sat down the toilet; did my business, and went out and then laid down and went on my iPhone

Hiro Hamada P.O.V

I was inventing a time travel machine for San Fransokyo Institute of Technology in my Aunt Cass's garage, "Hey Bay-Max can you pass me a wrench please?" I asked, "Hiro! Anata wa, ikutsu ka no sushi o shitaidesu ka?" Aunt Cass called, "Hai! I would love some Auntie" I answered, I went over to the kitchen when all of a sudden I heard an loud creak, I looked a huge, thick, tender piece of metal started to fall, I tried to run, but fucking gravity made the piece fell down on my head, I only remembered the pain, "Ooooouch!" I screamed, Aunt Cass and Bay-Max went over to me *~*~*~*~* I woke up in a bright white room, I shield my eyes, I touched my head and then I felt an tender bump and then a saw an skinny white girl laying across to me, she was staring at me with her glossy blue eyes

Hannah G. P.O.V

I was on my iPhone watching a new episode of Twerk on Titan, when all of an sudden a mobile bed slammed through my rooms door and I saw this boy about 13 or 14 years old, he a "Anime Pointing-Out Haircut" and his teeth, well to be honest, it was cute, a miniature London Look, he was unconscious then the doctors told me to be calm and a nurse came up to me and smiled, then when the boy was tightened up and the room was clear but then the boy woke up, I realized I was stalking him

Hiro H. P.O.V

"Umm, Hello" I croaked, "Oh…..Hi, am Hannah and your name?" she mumbled in response, "Am Hiro, nice to meet you" I said, she smiled and went back to her iPhone, I looked at myself, there was a IV in my wrist, ouch, there's bandages all over my head. Aunt Cass and Bay-Max, luckily Hannah side of room is now covered in curtains so she doesn't get disturbed and I don't get embarrassed, "Oh dear! Are you okay Hiro? Oh my god" My aunt sniffled, "Am okay calm down" I whispered loudly, "You okay" Bay-Max sounded, "Yeah am okay I guess" I noted, "Okay, do want us to stay here more, or leave, your choice honey" Auntie cooed to me, I gave her an tired smile, "I would like some alone time, not in a mean way, I love you" I mumbled loudly, Auntie kissed my forehead, "I left some of your stuff here and in the bathroom sweets, bye lovely" Aunt Cass said, and they both left, I went on my Samsung Galaxy S4 and texted Wasabi, _hey dude are you okay- wasabi-yeah bro am okay, I'll be out later out soon as possible dude-me—k see u later yo-wasabi—k bye-me, _I putted my phone away, and looked at my personal TV and went surfing, but then all of an sudden, a man came in with..Breakfast, he first went to Hannah's room then mine, "Good Morning young sir" he chuckled, he had an British accent, "Umm let's see, I'll have the Morning Eggs with Sausages, Bacon and Hash browns and a side of Sea Side Biscuits…oh! And tea please, sweet and warm" I yawned, then he smiled and nodded and left, man this hospital has such rich hospitality!

Hannah G. P.O.V

An African American lunch servant came in and smiled and asked, "Good Morning Ma'm! What do you want for breakfast?" he had a British accent, it was awesome, but still, "Umm...Uhhh...I would love some Pancakes and Bacon and some O.G please" I requested, and then he smiled and departed, I went on my iPhone and continued with Twerk on Titan. (Time Skip~~~~~20 minutes) I was finished watching, I stretched and yawned, I heard the door opened and the food servant came in with my, our (Hiro) breakfast. The servant handed me the plate and drink, I smiled at him and he asked, "Anything else young lady?", "No thank you but thank you for concerning sir" I said politely, he smiled again and went to Hiro's room, I opened my plate but then went to my phone and charged it, then to breakfast, I wondered when my parents are allowed to visit, I hate this hospital, there was an visit limit. Ugh!

Chapter 3

(Hiro H. ) The servant came back, and handed me my breakfast, "Here you go, anything else?" he asked, I shake my head, he smiled as always and left, Hmm, When Is Auntie coming? And what am I here, do I have a brain thing? A nurse came in to Hannah's room with pain relive pills and a needle, 10 second later she came out, "Thank you!" Hannah said, "You're welcome" she replied, "Excuse me Madame, do you know what I am diagnosed with?" I asked out of curiosity, "Your name sweetheart?" she asked me, "Hiro, Hiro Hamada" I replied, "Oh yes Hiro! Sugar you are here because you are recovering from a treatment of brain hemorrhage surgery, about for a month sweets" she said, "Thank you ma'm" I said, she smiled and left.

Then a package arrived with a letter, Hmm, SIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology) I opened the package first, *gasp* it's Mini Bay-Max! So productive, my latest invention, Mini Bay-max helps you with chores, even homework! YEAHYA, I turned it on then on command mode, I set it down on the coffee table next to me, and then I ripped opened the letter

_San Fransokyo Institute of Technology _

_Dear Hiro Hamada, we like to inform you that you are excused for your absence; you will not have any business involved troubles, also this is very typical, so this is understandable, we also like to inform to you that the Bay-Max project is grounded until you are discharged from the hospital. We all hope you get well soon! Good Day_

_Namawa Kudoski CEO_

Everything is going to be okay, fucking thank god

Hannah G P.O.V

"Yes mom am okay, Dad it's okay, the nurse told me last night there is an 98.56% am going to survive" I grumbled, "Okay honey, it's just we both love you deeply" mom said, I could imagine dad nodding in agreement, "I love you too just don't stress out" I begged, "Okay honey we love you! Dad has to go to work now, I come later for brunch later sweets" my mom chanted groggily, "Love you too!" I said in a tired voice and we both hung up. How could they be so okay when am I have cancer? I reached over to my table and reached to the manga book, _Twerk on Titan High School,_ but my weak thin hands jerked and the book fell on the ground, it slid all the way to reach enough for Hiro to notice, _why, _"It has appear you have drooped your book, here I'll pick it up for you" he mumbled then smiled, no fucking shit Sherlock, oh wait I can't funny anymore, or I still can, hmm, Hiro picked it up for me, "Thank you Hiro" I said while I received book, I was blushing red as a blood rose for no reason! I don't know why, "Your light glossy eyes are beautiful" he sighed, "Oh wait I didn't mean that! Sorry!" he said right away while he was blushing; now my cheeks were lava.

Hiro H. P.O.V

Ever since I have meet Hannah, I had a medium crush on her, but when our eyes met, I went to attaching to Hannah from Technology; I don't why but now my mind is choked with purple blooming flowers, those flowers were Hannah. "So how's it going" I blurted out to Hannah, "Ok, not bad" she answered, "You" she asked back, "Meh…ok too" I said back, *buzz buzz* my phone received a text, "Sorry text, nice knowing!" I said to her, she smiled and went back reading her book. _Good Morning Baby! From Auntie and Bay-Max we will be coming to today!-Aunt C ok aunt, plz don't talk to me like a baby am a big dude now-Me_ _Ok honey bye!-Aunt C, _

Hannah G. P.O.V

Ever since our (me and Hiro) long eye-contact, I have had stronger feeling towards him, I don't know why! Honestly! Is it love!, is it friendship!, I don't know! my mind is now drowned with waters of Hiro, not in a slutty way, I mean like seriously let's be realistic like hoes be like one second glance at a stranger BOOM gives v-card to that stranger, am not that person. My mom has texted me this morning that she'll be visiting me around between morning and afternoon for brunch.

**THE END**

Hey Bitches (Friendly Way) I hope you liked my fan fiction, my first one *^* please don't hate me, verbally abuse me, bully me, and more! This is my first official fan fiction, but if you think I did wrong or had spelling error, etc, please criticize smartly and politely or give advice ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

(•_•)#  
>I made you a waffle.<p>

But then I was like

It might go bad.

I ate it. Sorry.


	2. Green Cave

Green Cave by AXJ666 HxHSeRiEs

AXJ666によるグリーン洞窟

**Hey guys sorry for the LONG hold-up, Happy New Year****, ****Chúc m****ừ****ng năm m****ớ****i**

Hiro Hamada POV

I settled in my bed and stared at the ceiling then looked at Hannah. She was almost bald due to chemotherapy, but she stilled looked cute. Hannah was curing, she has no headaches, confusion, etc, but it was slow treatment process. Two more weeks and I will discharge from this hospital but I thought, what about Hannah?

Hannah Gordon POV

I was feeling better now, but I was bald….well my hair will grow it back, slowly. Hiro is still my crush, but am afraid if he doesn't have a crush on me back, does he?! I don't know what to do. I and the doctors don't know the exact day I'll get out of this wreck, so I had a plan.

Hiro Hamada POV

"So how are you Hannah?" I asked firmly

"Okay-ish, you?" she responded

"Not bad, umm so I was thinking *starts to blush* do you want go to brunch in the café?" I continued

"Well am well enough to go down, let me put my headscarf on first *also blushes*" she smiled.

Hannah walked to the bathroom giddily, I heard her whispered, _yes!_ I smiled and blushed so badly I could fry sum damn eggs on my cheeks. I think Hannah has a crush on me.

Hannah G. POV

My dreams have came true, maybe, I went to the bathroom to get my headscarf on first, I did it slowly because I didn't want to seem desperate or what do I say, #_thirsty for that d ;)_. We both walked down the stairs to the café, we both sat down at a pair table,

"Hey what do you want? I'll get our lunches" Hiro politely ask

"Uh I'll want a pizza and some chips and uh a drink, no spicy pizza or chips please" I responded and smiled

"Okay" Hiro smiles back. I watched him go to the front and ordered our foods but then a group of kids came up to me; they were about…9 years old? "Looks like baldy has a boyfriend" The fat one said

"He's not my boyfriend so you can shove that up your ass, second can you please go away now?" I growled

"Whatever baldy" the animal spoke again

"Does my head really interest you naïve animal" I mumbled, the fat kid face turned red and stomped away with his group, great I made a new enemy.

Hiro Hamada POV

I got me and Hannah's food and walked back to Hannah, she seemed flustered or even angry.

I sat down our food on our table, "What happened" I asked nervously

"Young idiots that's all" Hannah said and gave me a fake smile

"Am here for you if you need help *grasps her hands* promise" I said worriedly

"Thanks" Hannah blushes deeply

We both dug in and ate silently.

Me and Hannah finished our meals in unison, "Well that was lovely, it was a pleasure Hiro" Hannah said

"No problem, anytime" I beamed

Hannah G. POV

Hiro was so nice but the idiotic kid was still in my mind, what made him think he can do that. I and Hiro walked up back to our rooms. I lay in my now comfy bed and settled and Hiro went on his new invention, The Mind Reader, to be honest, it was horrifying because it can legit read your mind, if he finds out my feelings towards him, it's going to be awkward. I got my iPhone and listened to Dj Owawari, Another Sky (Real Song!) and just sat there. I started texting a fellow bestfriend Gracie from my middle school

G=Grace H=Me

G-So how's the cancer doing

H-Almost gone

G-I miss you

H-Me too gosh there's nothing to do

G-k good ugh gtg stupid stuff to do bai!

H-bai

That was short. A nurse came in and smiled and handed me some medication pills, "Thank you" I said

"No problem, here is some water, see you" she smiled, I waved bye and she left, I swallowed the pills quickly.

Hiro H. POV

I was working on my The Mind Reader invention because for my job and mostly to read Hannah's mind, I want to know if she had a crush on me or not, and it's simple, when she's sleeping I put a circular electro patch on her head and she won't feel it. Luckily Hannah didn't have a tumor that will block the electric waves, _perfect_, and then there was a knock on the door, there was a fat lady and a fat kid, and "Where is Hannah?" she questioned

Hannah G. POV  
>Really this bitch, "Hello, how do you know my name?" I spoke "Well that's not important, what's important is that you had the nerve to insult my son" she growled, yup that's definitely the idiot's mother, "Excuse me but your son was the one who had the nerve to interrupt me and insult me when I was minding my own business-," "Look don't mess with my son again and I'll take you to court and deal with my lawyer" she interrupted "Like you can afford it" I mumbled "Excuse me?" she snarled "Nothing m'am, I won't do it again" I said to the wild beast The exotic fat animals exited the room, "What was that about" Hiro asked "Nothing" I smiled, he smiled back and went back to his work. I kind of seen that coming but hey it's not my fault the monster is mad, he asked for it. I called the servant that there will be no need of lunch service, "Understood m'am" the servant politely understand, "Thank you" I said, and then I hung up.<br>Hiro H. POV  
>That was weird but I don't want to ask more questions, I screwed the last nail shut on the invention, I was done, I am fucking DONE, I am internally screaming in joy now, now shall we test it?<p>The End Sorry for the short story! I hoped you liked it, please leave a review, advice or even suggestions Thank you! NEXT STORY: Red Tree<p>

End of chapter of this story, imagine it like ahs series


End file.
